<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the thought that counts by HinataSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673835">It's the thought that counts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow'>HinataSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents Happen, Gen, Tenko gets presents from her friends, but it's still a happy time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tenko's birthday, her classmates have different presents to give her! But in the excitement, Tenko isn't as cautious as she could be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the thought that counts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a day late, but this is my yearly fanfic celebrating Tenko's birthday! It's a shorter, more comedic affair than years past, but I think that we all need a little light-heartedness to start out the year. Enjoy, my readers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another year, another birthday celebration for Tenko. As always, she was happy at her various friends giving her birthday gifts. In particular, her classmates had decided to give Tenko gifts as a group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was Kaede, who had a blue-colored scarf with a green flower pattern to give Tenko. “Since your birthday is in the winter,  want you to stay warm!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so thoughtful, Kaede!” Tenko put the scarf on her neck right away, absolutely in love with the design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up next was Shuichi, who nervously handed her a tub of hand cream. “If you ever get hurt, it would be good to have a way to heal yourself. Sorry I couldn’t think of anything better.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried, Shuichi! I appreciate it all the same,” Tenko said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himiko followed up, and with more effort in usual, pulled a top hat out of her own witch’s hat. “This is my gift to you, Tenko. This hat has been enchanted with my magic, so it’s sure to protect you from magical enemies.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is, Himiko! I’ll make sure to always treasure this!” Tenko put on the top hat, and it looked surprisingly good on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito dramatically presented his birthday gift, which was a space-themed blanket. “This is not just any gift, but a gift from the Luminary of the Stars! That makes it extra special!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. It looks like you put some thought into the gift,” Tenko said, glad to at least receive the gift. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which left Maki as the final person to give a gift. What she gave Tenko turned out to be a pair of nunchucks. “You are a truly skilled martial artist, Tenko, and I do enjoy the time we spend training together. This should make those training sessions more interesting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is great!” Tenko experimentally pulled the nunchucks apart, and swung them around. “I’ve always wanted to try this out!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait, first learn how to-!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <strong>smack</strong>
  <b>* </b>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...use them.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tenko did not expect to have to be nursing a black eye on her birthday, but then she had no one to blame but herself. “I should have listened more closely, Maki, but I got too excited and forgot myself! I apologize.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose if there is any day to be a little dumb, it would be today,” Maki said, holding up the ice pack to Tenko’s black eye. “Doesn’t make you less dumb.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I don’t think that’s a reason to stop the birthday celebrations,” Kaede said optimistically. “I’ll bring out the cake so we can all eat it together!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will use my magic to have some fireworks celebrating Tenko,” Himiko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t let off actual fireworks inside,” Shuichi said. “It might be safer to have some small sparklers.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take care of that, my sidekick!” Kaito said eagerly. “I’ll let off sparklers brighter than any star in the sky!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that goes against the point of sparklers,” Maki pointed out. “Let’s eat the cake and be done with it. Today is about Tenko, after all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words make Tenko feel warm inside, as she smiled at all her friends. She couldn’t be happy to have all of them with her, on this special day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there was an intentional reference to the 10th anniversary outfit Tenko has on. I hope everyone enjoyed this fun little piece! Especially because coming up are going to be much more serious pieces. See you next time! Please review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>